


偷衣賊

by joyce_wisady



Series: 《同居節奏》 [10]
Category: X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joyce_wisady/pseuds/joyce_wisady
Summary: 秘密經常以最糟糕的方式爆發，尤其當你的秘密還牽扯著其他人的秘密⋯⋯
Relationships: Taiji/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), Toshi/Yoshiki (X JAPAN), hide/Yoshiki (X JAPAN)
Series: 《同居節奏》 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586923
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

一九八八年初，X正在快馬加鞭地進行新專輯《VANISHING VISION》的錄製，這天，提早到的TOSHI剛做完發聲練習回到錄音室走廊，就見到YOSHIKI跟櫃檯正吵得不可開交。

「你給我一個沒有麥克風網的錄音室算什麼東西？」

「不好意思，訂金我們現在就退還給您，或者您希望改時間的話可以參考這個表⋯⋯」

「我不要錢！也不要換時間！我今天就要錄！截止日就要到了，少一天都來不及！」

「這個我們也沒有辦法⋯⋯」

「其他間的網子不能借嗎？」

「不好意思，今天全滿。」

「那跟其他錄音室借呢？」

「這個⋯⋯」

「沒有網子我們怎麼錄音！」

「我可以推薦附近的錄音室⋯⋯」

「我曲子錄到一半，你叫我換錄音室？收音效果怎麼可能一樣？你能找出格局、建材都跟這間一樣的錄音室給我？」

「這個⋯⋯」

「我不管你用什麼辦法，現在立刻給我搞出網子來！」YOSHIKI拍桌大喊。

「客人您這個樣子我們也很困擾！」

事情就是，那間錄音室的麥克風防噴網昨天被人撞破了，雖然櫃檯已經叫貨，但新品明天才會送到。

TOSHI在旁邊的長凳坐下，同樣問題他剛才已經問過一遍了，因為實在想不出其他辦法，所以才先去發聲等YOSHIKI來。

他轉頭，長凳上放著一只沒拉拉鍊的大包包，裡面裝的似乎是YOSHIKI的表演服，TOSHI好奇心發作，把屁股挪了過去。

「YO醬，這個⋯⋯」TOSHI從包包裡拎出一雙黑色絲襪。

YOSHIKI吵得面紅耳赤氣喘吁吁根本沒聽見，「老闆呢？你叫他出來！」

「老闆去北海道滑雪了⋯⋯」

「YOSHIKI。」TOSHI又叫了一聲。

「嗯？」YOSHIKI轉過來，看見了絲襪，稍微冷靜了些，「喔，那是候選表演服，本來打算今天結束後順便穿給你看的。」

「這個可以拿來做防噴網嗎？」

「⋯⋯」YOSHIKI的表情看起來十分複雜。

「怎麼了？」

「那個我⋯⋯穿過。」

「很臭嗎？」TOSHI笑，說著把絲襪湊到鼻子前面嗅了幾下。

「才不會臭！我只是試穿給幾個人看而已！又沒有穿著打鼓！」

「嗯，不臭喔，那我來改造。」TOSHI說，雙手從內側把絲襪撐開，前翻後翻，思索著前襠、後襠還是腿部比較合用。

YOSHIKI表情略為扭曲，他轉頭去跟櫃檯要網架的殘骸。

演出服還在修改階段，所以YOSHIKI的包包裡帶著針線，這讓事情變得容易許多。

那件絲襪腿部和屁股的部分都有鏤空玫瑰花紋設計，TOSHI最後選了素面的右前襠來用，他小心翼翼地對著圓形的框架剪開絲襪，而YOSHIKI在一旁幫忙穿線節省時間，但心神煩躁，穿了半天穿不進洞，他生氣地用力把針刺回插包上。

——那是前襠啊！如果是小腿、大腿也就算了，偏偏是前襠，等一下縫好的之後要放在TOSHI嘴前沒幾公分的地方，不覺得尷尬才奇怪！

雖然TOSHI聞了是說沒味道，但廢話TOSHI當然會說沒味道好給他也給自己台階下，畢竟有味道也是要照用！因為音要照錄！不然就開天窗了！

他自己沒聞過就不敢肯定是不是真的沒味道，但現在拿來聞又太奇怪了，況且他也不想知道實際上有沒有味道，但腦子還是不斷回想每一次穿這雙絲襪的情形。當然他都有穿內褲，而且才試穿幾分鐘而已不會流汗的，雖然被TAIJI調戲時有稍微追著對方跑，被HIDE呵癢時也有在沙發上打滾，但都只是一下子，不會有味道的⋯⋯

TOSHI成功把絲襪裝上去了，得意地轉過來，「這樣就行啦！來試試吧！」

*

五分鐘後。

YOSHIKI敲下通信鈕，透過玻璃窗大叫：「你不要笑！」

「對不起！」站在麥克風前的TOSHI抿起嘴說，但還是笑得虎牙藏不住。

「今天先錄⋯⋯」

「總覺得有YO醬的味道呢！」TOSHI忍不住說。

「你剛才明明說沒有味道！」YOSHIKI氣得把手上的一疊譜都敲折了。

「可能是心理作用吧！」TOSHI燦笑。

「給我專心！」

「是！」TOSHI收起笑容，開始調整呼吸。

調整個屁呼吸！不，專注本來就很重要，但因為我穿過的絲襪而動搖什麼的⋯⋯根本就是性騷擾！對，他媽就是性騷擾！

YOSHIKI抬起頭來想再罵兩句，但TOSHI已經一臉嚴肅準備工作了。

去他的，趕時間，算了。

*

錄音時段很快就過去了。

「還要再一次嗎？時間到了。」

「今天到這裡就行，呼！這樣應該能趕上。」YOSHIKI倒進扶手椅背。

「網子我拆下來吧？畢竟絲襪是穿過的，給別人用也不太好。」TOSHI嘻嘻笑說。

「廢話！當然要拆下來！」提到這個YOSHIKI就暴躁。

「但剪掉這一大塊也不能穿了吧？演出服沒問題嗎？」

「那款我有多買幾件，明天結束再穿給你看。」

TOSHI把自製防噴網丟進垃圾桶後，轉頭看見桌上那條被剪去前襠的破絲襪，猶豫了。

他抬眼偷瞄YOSHIKI，後者正在整理樂譜，於是他悄咪咪地伸手，鬼使神差把破絲襪掃進了自己的包包裡。

（待續）


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1998年10月號某雜誌報導：「1988.7.26『Vanishing Tour』最後一場在北海道『北見夕焼けまつり』演出時，YOSHIKI的服裝被偷了。」於是我就腦補出了這個故事。

很快地，「Vanishing Tour」來到了最後一場表演，那是七月底的北海道。北國的夏天異樣地舒爽，彷彿春天一直沒有過完。

演出結束後就是慣例的慶功宴了，慶功宴結束後就是慶功宴的續攤，按大夥當天的心情，續個三、四攤的情形也不在少數，今天就屬於特別嗨的那種——已經第四攤了。

因為船隻班次的關係，他們沒有馬上啟程返回東京，而是在北海道多投宿了一晚。不知道是北海道人碰上夏天所以情緒也特別高昂，還是因為旅店老闆跟錄音室老闆是舊識，居然特准了他們包棟歡鬧，於是最後一攤的慶功宴就順理成章選在了他們投宿的旅店。

「TAI醬——」HIDE從門邊歪過腦袋來，凌亂的長髮垂了下來，舞台造型經過前面三攤慶功宴的摧殘早已不成樣子，現在看起來就是個不折不扣的瘋子。

「你剛上哪去了？這一排還等著你乾呢！」TAIJI指著面前一排十杯酒，那是剛才玩遊戲HIDE輸掉的分，不過這個人喝了三杯、拿了兩杯倒別人頭上後就拍拍屁股就溜了，其他人醉得不輕，誰也找不到HIDE，轉眼就忘了這事，剩他一個人坐這兒苦守空杯。

「來。」HIDE勾勾手指，笑得妖豔，臉看起來居然比剛才還紅。

TAIJI不禁納悶著這人剛才究竟是去躲酒還是躲去喝酒，他搖搖晃晃從宴席中起身，跟了過去。

「幹嘛？」

「有好東西。」HIDE又笑了一次，近距離看TAIJI才看明白，這不是妖豔的笑，是色瞇瞇的笑。

「什麼好東西？」TAIJI興奮起來，HIDE笑成這樣就說明肯定有好玩的。

「你會喜歡的。」HIDE拉著TAIJI的臂膀就走，但與其說帶路，倒像把TAIJI當拐杖使，免得自己走兩步就得撞牆一次。

跟著HIDE進入無人男廁後，TAIJI對著HIDE從懷裡掏出來的東西發愣，那是YOSHIKI的皮褲，精確來說是用網襪和皮褲改造出來的成品，YOSHIKI有好幾款，其中好幾款還是他動手縫出來的。

「這不是YO醬的的演出服嗎？」

「還帶汗味喔！」

「噁！」

「是香的呢！」HIDE把網襪湊到TAIJI面前。

TAIJI緩緩低頭嗅了一小口。其實他們兩人渾身酒味，聞不太出東西，但他還是從酒氣中捕捉出了那一點點屬於YOSHIKI的氣味。

「怎麼樣啊？」

「是不臭。」聞起來就像泡在酒裡的YOSHIKI。

HIDE笑，「怎麼說話的？」

「算好聞吧。」TAIJI勉為其難地說。

HIDE對著他壞笑，接著懷裡掏出了剪刀，喀嚓喀嚓地對空氣開闔。

「慢著，你要幹嘛？」TAIJI緊張起來，讓醉漢手裡拿兇器絕對不是什麼好主意。

「一人一半。」HIDE說。

「喂喂喂！這是演出服啊！別亂來呀！」TAIJI試圖把剪刀從HIDE手上剝下來。

「今天都巡迴最後一場了，擔心什麼呢？接下來就要作曲合宿啦！下一次需要演出服不知道要等什麼時候呢！」

「但是⋯⋯」

「擔心什麼？上次那件YO醬不是還丟了一件給觀眾，被撕得粉碎嗎？」

「那不一樣，不，我說為什麼沒事要剪他褲子？」

「TAI醬——人不可以這麼缺乏想像力呀！」

「你又想幹嘛了？」

「來一發？」

「啥？」

HIDE仰頭，嫵媚地笑著，「聞著這個，來一發？TAI醬不想要嗎？」

「這、這也太⋯⋯」

「太⋯⋯？」

「太糟糕了！」TAIJI低吼。

「怎麼會呢？」HIDE輕聲問。

「你想想YO醬知道的話會怎麼想！」

「他會怎麼想？他什麼都不會知道又怎麼會想呢？」HIDE玩味地笑。

「不是，這樣形同傷害朋友⋯⋯」

「傷害？在沒人看見得地方意淫任何人都是無罪的喔！但是如果你把這件事告訴當事人，那可就難說了⋯⋯」HIDE把眼睛瞇成了一柳細細的彎月，看起來格外能說服人。

「但是⋯⋯」

「何況咱兩都單身呢！這跟你平常自己看片弄有啥不同呢？」

「這太不道德了！」

「哪裡不道德？」

「YO醬是男的！」

「那——又怎麼樣呢？」HIDE拖著長音問。

「不是，你怎麼可以對男的——」

「對女的就沒關係嗎？」

TAIJI咬牙說不出話來，於是改口，「至少偷衣服絕對不對！」

「那我做一件新的給他嘛！何況一件再也用不到的衣服被偷他會生氣嗎？我們大將豈是心胸這麼狹窄的人？」

「你怎麼可以偷朋友東西！」

「那我明天親自去問問？他肯定願意送我的。」

TAIJI一臉糾結，他說不過這人，但其實也不是說不說得過的問題，他也想要。

「拿來！」TAIJI暴躁道。

HIDE笑開了懷，剪刀喀嚓一聲剪下去。

*

兩人各自激動一陣後，HIDE拎著弄髒的半條網襪，從隔壁間探過頭來，「比比看，誰的比較多？」

「夠了你。」TAIJI臉紅氣喘，舒爽得想大笑，但罪惡感收斂了他的臉部肌肉，他想把自己弄髒的半條網襪丟進隔間裡的垃圾桶，但裡面衛生紙太少了，絕對蓋不住，「你那間的衛生紙夠不夠？丟這裡太明顯了。」

「沖馬桶裡就好啦！」HIDE把網襪拎到馬桶上方，眼看就要鬆手。

「喂！別丟，這麼大件肯定塞！」TAIJI趕緊搶下來，一面小心不要碰到弄髒的部分，「你剪刀呢？這不剪碎絕對沖不下去。」

HIDE回頭看向水槽，TAIJI跟著回頭，但水槽裡什麼都沒有；HIDE接著低頭看向垃圾桶，TAIJI跟著探頭，HIDE那間垃圾桶裡東西不多，但簡直什麼都有。

「TAI醬。」

「我看見了。」

「撿一下吧！」

「不要，噁死了，你撿。」

「你撿嘛！」

「東西是你丟的，老子才不撿！」TAIJI說，一面苦惱這人怎麼連醉了都還這麼不好騙。

「髒了就不要了吧！」HIDE果斷說。

「⋯⋯說起來那把剪刀根本也不是你的吧？」

「TAI醬。」

「幹嘛？」

「來比賽。」

「比啥？」

HIDE唰啦一聲把手裡的網襪撕成兩半，笑說：「看誰比較快毀屍滅跡！」

幾小段黑色棉線從邊緣飛了出來，在空中慢慢飄下，TAIJI覺得那就像自己的理智線。

「比暴力老子還會輸給你？來！」TAIJI說著也鼓起肌肉，把自己那半條網襪撕開。

唰啦！

棉線再次紛飛，還有細小的毛絮不是往下落而是往上飄的，TAIJI覺得這遊戲越來越有趣了。

「嗬噠！」HIDE叫道，手裡的網襪又被撕成了更小塊了。

TAIJI也接著撕，這次閉上了眼撕，想像網襪主人正穿著他手裡這件殘骸，他越撕越爽，撕不開就用牙齒咬，最後跟HIDE一起大笑起來。

爽！這玩法太爽了！

TAIJI跨開腿坐到馬桶水箱上，接下來的半小時，兩人在各自的隔間重複著「撕衣服、丟進馬桶、沖水、等水注滿」的過程，中途不時爬到隔板上刺探對方進度。

不過馬桶果然還是堵了，TAIJI的最後一塊破布硬是沖不下去，他喊HIDE，HIDE卻沒聲，他探頭去看，才發覺這人已經沖完破布靠著隔板睡著了，馬桶裡的水滿滿的，多半也是堵了，卻正好沒溢出來。

——這人運氣怎麼就這麼好！

廁所裡一共就兩個分間，TAIJI只好一個人繼續跟馬桶奮戰，又折騰了半小時，最後無計可施只好把剩下的那一塊丟進垃圾桶，反正那塊沒髒，就算被查出來也沒什麼大不了，就說玩嗨了就好。

把HIDE揹回房間後，瘋狂的夜晚總算告一段落。

*

隔天一早，YOSHIKI發現他的演出服被偷了。

巡迴已經結束，隔陣子要進行的拍攝也還沒定裝，所以沒有非留那件不可的理由，但YOSHIKI大概又在糾結自己在表演上犯的某個沒人聽出來的小錯而暴躁得不行，要求在找出衣服來之前全團包括工作人員誰都不准去搭車。

氣氛凝重的大廳裡，TAIJI坐立難安，不斷看向HIDE，但趴在桌上的HIDE除了宿醉嚴重頭痛之外，完全看不出任何不安。

⋯⋯這人該不會全忘了？

說起來，以HIDE過去酒醉打架隔天連打了誰都不記得的歷史來看，的確很大機率不記得。

但他媽為什麼我要記得啊！可惡！憑什麼我一個人背負罪惡感？我們是共犯耶！共犯！喂！

「搜包包吧！或許誰不小心拿錯了。」HIDE舉起一隻手，閉著眼睛提議，他現在看見光線就想吐。

TAIJI心中天人交戰，他倆已經淹滅證據了，搜包包搜不出任何東西的，只要旅店的人不要太早發現馬桶堵住的事⋯⋯不，就算發現了，昨晚沒有不在場證明的也肯定不只他倆，不至於被懷疑⋯⋯但說謊就是不對！隱瞞也不對！啊啊啊啊——

HIDE的聲音再度打斷TAIJI的思緒，「啊啦啦！你看這不是找到了嗎？」

*

三分鐘後，TOSHI進門，看見整個大廳的人全一臉震驚地瞪著他。

「誒？怎麼了嗎？」TOSHI無辜地問，「啊，我回來晚了嗎？要出發了回程了？抱歉抱歉！剛才跟女孩子聊天沒抓好時間。」

「TOSHI君，你的包包裡為什麼會有這個？」HIDE手中拎著一條缺了前襠的黑絲襪。

「誒？」TOSHI的笑容僵了。

TAIJI剛才本來已經被罪惡感吞噬，決定要跳出來自首了，但看到HIDE翻出那條絲襪時整個傻住了，馬上把自首的事情忘得一乾二凈。

「這是大將的絲襪吧？」HIDE說。

「那個屁股還是前襠的地方破了吧？還能穿嗎？」全場大概也只有PATA能臉不紅氣不喘地指出這個最令人尷尬的部分。

一室的目光在YOSHIKI和TOSHI身上來回，好半晌沒人說話。

TAIJI覺得他的腦袋快爆了，無論看材質、看樣式都能知道這條不是昨晚HIDE偷的那件，何況他倆都親手把網襪撕碎了，更不可能出現在這裡⋯⋯但這個款式他記得他也見過，還是在YOSHIKI身上見過的，當然是還沒有破掉的時候⋯⋯不，這東西怎麼會忽然冒出來？還出現在TOSHI的包包裡？重點是破掉的地方——這他媽是什麼性癖？

「丟了吧。」

最後打破寂靜的是YOSHIKI，儘管他的語氣輕描淡寫，低頭收行李的粗暴聲音卻透露了內心的動搖。YOSHIKI把包包奮力甩到肩上，大步往外走，對呆若木雞的眾人丟下最後一句：「上車了。」

過程中看都沒看TOSHI一眼。

像是暫停鍵被按掉了般，大家終於開始動作，各自帶上行李逐一走出大廳，輪到HIDE時他伸手按住TOSHI的肩膀，笑說：「秘密要藏好呀！」

TAIJI在自己的椅子上動彈不得，看著HIDE那個表情毫無瑕疵的側臉，他忽然覺得恐怖。

——這個人究竟是太過幸運還是手段太過高竿？


End file.
